For most people who undertake outdoor activities will wear headwear to prevent from sunburn and to avoid the direct sunshine by means of shelter function from the brim or visor of the headwear. However, the reflecting light ray and the sandy wind during the outdoor activities can not be completely blocked by such brim or visor of the headwear, many people will wear goggles or sunglasses accordingly so as to further provide an additional safety protection for eyes.
Therefore, various headwear and goggles almost become the necessary carrying protective equipment for people who undertake outdoor activities. A known cap has a magnet disposed on the visor to pull goggles with a corresponding magnet internally to fix it on the visor so that the goggles become an accessory in association with the cap.
However, the structural design of such cap with magnet for pulling and fixing the accessory of goggles has intrinsic drawbacks of unreliable positioning due to unable precisely retaining from the magnetic force and results in dropping the accessory of goggles off the cap due to extending action in larger degree of the user.
Moreover, other than the goggles, there are many other accessories to be used in connection with the cap. That the weight of some accessories might exceed the magnetic force of the magnet attached on the visor can bring the undesirable consequence out of expectation in the practicability and convenience of the entire contrivance.